Dear Rachel Berry,
by Anna Flair
Summary: Rachel deserves a slap in the face. Rant-centric.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be no need for me to be writing this letter to a fictional character.**

**Warning: Finchel fans, do NOT read. I warned you.**

Dear Rachel Berry,

After watching you make the choices you did last night, I felt the need to write you a little letter. I guess you didn't think about what consequences you actions will soon hold, and since I legitimately care about you, I decided I should be the one to warn you.

Finn's cute. Maybe for someone a little taller…but I digress. The point is that he lives by impulse and that's not good for you, Rachel. Only a month ago he was in love with Quinn, and now he's back to loving you. Just wait for a hot new foreign-exchange student to come next year, and we'll see how long he stays with you.

I'm going to be blunt. Finn doesn't love you for ALL of you. He loves you for the normal, average parts of your life. That's all his life is- average. He does NOT love you for the eccentric, sometimes annoying, over-bearing parts of your life. Why can't you see it? He's embarrassed of you when you act a little crazy. He said he loved you in SPITE of your flaws, Jesse, on the other hand, loved you FOR your flaws. That's a story for another paragraph, though. Rachel, you deserve someone SO much better than Finn. He's never going to leave Ohio; he basically said so himself. "We still have all of senior year," is a ridiculous reason to date him. What? You'll stay together for a year and then just go through an even more difficult break-up after graduation? Only someone as stupid as Finn would choose to do something like that. The more time you spend with Finn means the less time you spend with your TRUE soul mate.

Okay, so let me get this straight. You won't text Jesse back because you don't want any 'boy' distractions. Yet, it's okay to go on a date with Finn? Don't try and tell me that you thought it was a 'professional' thing, because that's complete BS. I saw the way you leaned on his arm. You knew what you were getting yourself into. Why does Finn get so many chances to redeem himself whereas Jesse got only one? You're being completely one-sided, Rachel.

There is a man in this world who loves you for all that you are. You wouldn't have to abandon him after graduation because he'll be following you to New York. Jesse truly loves you, Rachel. He came to Nationals to see YOU. He's obviously sorry for the whole egging thing. Why can't you see this? He might have broken your heart, but now you're just breaking his. With the way you've treated him, I can honestly say that Jesse deserves someone better than you. He shouldn't have to wait around for you to snap out of your little fantasy that Finn is your 'dream' man. Maybe one day, you and Jesse will end up on Broadway together. But it'll be too late then.

Is it the egging thing that's still bothering you? If that's the case, then I have a newsflash for you. FINN THREW EGGS AT YOU, TOO. **(coughPILOT EPISODEcough)** I don't ever remember Finn apologizing for doing that to you. In fact, I don't really remember Finn apologizing for anything. The guy's a douche, Rachel. Get over him while you still have the time.

This letter probably won't do much. You'll think I'm just jealous of your hot boyfriend, or that I just want to throw you off-guard so you'll start messing up your performances. None of that's true, though. I just want you to be happy, and I know for a fact that with Finn, you'll never be happy. You'll be constantly fighting and constantly trying to prove yourself to him. Why go through that, though? JESSE IS WILLING TO ACCEPT YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU ARE. HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY THAT?

I know that you dating Finn is really out of your control. You're really controlled by an evil god who goes under the name RIB. Well, if you're reading this, RIB, your choppy writing skills and overall laziness do not impress me. Does not impress a multitude of fans, for that matter. You'll be lucky if I actually decide to watch Season 3.

Now, back to Rachel. I'm rambling now, so I'm just going to cut this letter short. Basically, you're going to regret staying with Finn, hun. He's just going to cause you misery. It's time for you to give another guy a shot. Preferably Jesse, but hey. If you feel like giving Puck, Sam, or hell, even Mike a chance, go for it. I'd just be thrilled to see you with someone other than Finn. Just know that in the end you'll end up with Jesse at your side.

Love,

Anonymous

**Author's Note: I didn't spell-check this, so sorry for the errors. Last night's season finale just angered me...a lot. If I ever see RIB walking down the street, I'd probably push them into traffic at this point. =) Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to review and share your thoughts on last night's episode! I would love to read other people's rants, too!**


End file.
